It's always been you
by cookiexlove
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Nate Gray is always with a different girl and Courtney is tired of it. He was her best friend and she loved him. She tells him one day, but what happens when he doesn't return her feeling?


"And then she just walked off and left me standing there." Nate said to me as I silently wished he would shut up and stop telling me his love life drama!

"Mhmm." It was my only reply, seriously though how can I sit here leaning against his bed with his head almost falling over the edge of the bed right next to mine, so close all I had to was turn my head slightly and plant one on him. He was looking at the ceiling lying on his back. He has been my best friend since pre-k.

"Are you even listening to me? Hello Earth to Courtney! I'm dying of a broken heart here don't leave me hanging!" Nate threw his arms over his head and waved them in my face.

"NATE stop ok I don't want to listen to another one of your stupid love problems. It's like all we ever talk about any more." That was a little bit harsh but he need to know.

"You never told me to stop telling you my problems." Nate said with a hurt and crushed tone.

"Yeah I just did and here is my bit of advice for the last time, and we are skipping the whole woe is me story this time. You go for girls who just like you because of your looks and popularity, if you want a relationship stop trying to get with girls who only see you as arm candy! Those meaningless girls will never amount to anything. Maybe you should stop looking at them long enough to see what's right in front of you!" That took a lot out of me. I hope he figured out what I mean by what's right in front of you.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He had a quizzed look on his face.

"Can you seriously look me in the eyes and tell me that you are that much of an idiot!" Again with the harshness. I'll apologize later. If there is a later.

"I don't know what your saying look right in front of me the only thing right in front of me is you." he looked as though the pieces were finally coming together. I remained silent as he thought of something to say.

"I still don't get it Court your my best friend of course your in front of me but why-" God could this boy be any stupider.

"Nate Shut up and listen ok." he nodded. " I Like you and I have for a long time. I watched as you dated and were dumped by countless girls and time after time we sit like this and we talk about it each time I pretend to listen because it hurts too much to listen. I have been waiting for you to realize that we are perfect for each other everyone can see it except you! You are always with a different girl like every week and I have always been right here and you can't even look my way your too busy with your latest girlfriend to notice. but you know what I'm done waiting for you, because it only leads to sadness and I don't need that. so good bye Nate have a nice life." I got up and walked to the door as he just laid there mouth open and I slowly turned the knob fighting back tears, I opened the door thinking ' Come on tell me to stop, wait, don't go, I like you too.' but nothing came out of him he let me walk out and close the door I shut the door and ran threw the house and out the front door all the way to my room I sprawled out on my bed and cried. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and it was after six. My mom came up as I was getting up.

"Sweetie Nate is here to see you." She said in a very excited voice.

"Tell him I said I'm not home, and to go away." Maybe I wouldn't apologize for harshness.

"Sweetie I really think you need to go talk to him either that or I will let him in your room." she walked to the door but paused and looked back me clearly wanting an answer.

"Go ahead send him up I'll just lock it." I feel bad for making my mom angry with this she walks away and I listened as she descended the stairs and tells Nate to come up to my room. I counted the foot steps just before he reached the top step I closed my door and looked it. I sat down my back against the door trying to figure why I waited so long on him in the first place. He knocked. I sat there he knocked again, so I just sat there.

"Courtney, please open the door, we need to talk please." His voice sounded so sad and desperate I heard him slide down the door and sigh.

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now But you can listen. I messed up by not saying anything when you told me how you really felt. I felt like a jerk for just sitting there. But you have to cut me some slack My best friend from sandbox days just told me she liked me and I don't know I was kinda shocked." He spoke slowly and I could tell the sincerity in his voice. "Well if I were you I probably wouldn't talk to me either but I want you to know I'm sorry for how I reacted. I can take a hint, and as much as this hurts, Goodbye Courtney I love you, yeah not the friendship kind either." He started to slide back up against the wall he leaned back one more time and right before he pushed off the door to walk away I opened the door and he came crashing in.

"Ow." he said as he landed on my floor.

"You love me?" of all times to act like an idiot I picked now.

"Yeah I do." He looked up at me and lifted his arm up. I looked at it for a second before I realized what he meant.

"Oh sorry."I grabbed his hand to pull him up but he pulled me down to him I landed on his chest. His breath was warm against my face..

"Are you sure you don't want to wait anymore?" he sent shivers down my

"I guess I could wait a few more seconds." he better ask me out quick, he got the hint

"Want to be my girlfriend?" he asked quickly

"I'll think about it." I whispered in his ear. I couldn't keep a straight face I giggled. "I guess." then I looked into his eyes for a half a second because the other half I was closing them as he slowly kissed me.

"I took your advice." He said breaking the kiss.

"And what advice was that."

"I looked in front of me and all I saw was nothing but then I thought again and remember that it's always been you right in front of me.


End file.
